


Hammer head high

by Northern_Queen_78



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Queen_78/pseuds/Northern_Queen_78
Summary: Son of the celebrity vampire couple is forced to move to Insomnia





	Hammer head high

Noctis' family just moved to Insomnia. A big, and somewhat strange move for his family. He'd been brought up in a mostly vampire city, with an omega only school and had rarley interacted with humans. 

Which wasn't unusual to him, as the son of the great Regis, an amazing Dom famous across all of Tenebrae for his particular brand of justice. His father Clarus however was well known for working with his dad. The two worked as a well oiled machine.

Noone would of guessed Clarus was an Omega mother to three children. 

Everyone knew of course, they're family was famous for its "out of the box" family.

 

Gladiolus, the alpha son. He was everything people would expect from a son of Regis and Clarus. Nothing but muscle, striking good looks and well versed in combat again vampires and humans. 

 

They youngest Iris, the youngest alpha. Only 12 and yet trying to follow in Gladios footsteps. 

In the middle of the two was Noctis. The only omega son of the famous duo, and due to that the most spoiled omega even he knew. 

Being the only omega child with so many alphas meant he pretty much always got his way. And he was aware, and constantly took advantage of to get his way.

 

The fourth unofficial child of the Caelum family was Ignis Scientia. His father work by Clarus and Regis when they went on a mission outside the city. The same mission Ignis lost his parents. 

He was brought into the family pretty fast, and settled into the routine of always looking after noctis. Ignis was an Alpha as well, but took to mothering Noctis and Iris like a single mother. 

 

They were mostly happy in Tenebrae, however missions started coming in requiring Regis and Clarus in Insomnia more often, until Clarus decide he didn't want to keep leaving Iris constantly in Gladios care. 

And that's how the family ended up moving to Insomnia. 

Insomnia was a mixed city, more than half human controlled, though they knew they're place. It was alot poorer than Tenebrae. In fact, the highschool deemed safe enough for Noctis was mixed with alphas and humans. 

 

Moving had been the most stressful time for Noctis. There was so much of his home he couldn't take with him. Leaving the people behind wasn't too hard, he couldn't really claim to be that close to anyone, except Luna of course. 

That was probably the reason he was the most upset, followed closely with not being able to bring all of his video games. His dad promised they'd bring the rest of there stuff soon, but he was the full reason he was having to leave his nice classy home to a dingy hovel in Insomnia. 

 

When they first arrived at the new home everyone but he and Gladios were excited by the house. Three storeys, in the city. To Noctis it was such a down grade from the town house.

Unpacking was a nightmare. His father and his dad just decided he was too spoiled now, out of nowhere and demanded he did everything but the actual painting and wallpapering himself. He was tasked with putting every single thing away, he couldn't even call on one of the half vampires slaves. Even gladios had felt sorry for him there and helped him with the bookshelf. All in all it was an awful move, and he hated being in this house with a passion. 

 

The first day arrived not long after they'd arrived at the house.

"Gladios! Would you hurry the fuck up already?!" Noctis shouted, pounding the door. 

Of course he'd have to leave his fabulous 4 story mansion house for this three story shack in this crummy city. And somehow of all the people in this house, his parents decided to have him share his on suite bathroom.....with the vainest person in the house. Gladios. Stupid fucking Jack and Jill shower.

He couldn't even run down to the other bathrooms as he still wasn't talking to Ignis or his father regarding this dreadful move. 

His father had argued that sharing the bathroom would make them both less spoiled, yet he continued to spoil Iris by giving her the biggest room. And already she was asking for more dam moogle toys to fill it with. 

They all knew he deserved it more. He was the only omega to this family, and he deserved the best, not to share a bathroom with the man who apparently took 20 minute showers. Gross. 

"I'll only be a few minutes!" He heard a muffled tell back and huffed. 

There was no dam way he was showing up to this disgusting mixed school without shower, doing his hair and makeup

Hell. No. He didn't care how long Gladios took, he wasn't being on time and looking like a dam troll doll. 

He heard the shower door open and his door unlocked. He waited til he heard the door on Gladios room open before heading in. Finally. 

 

He heard gladios shouting at him all the while getting ready, knowing he couldn't and wouldn't barge in. Clarus had already left, so he knew he could get away with being the biggest best regarding getting ready, even if it made him late. 

He knew it was time to rush his hair however when he started hearing Ignis. If Ignis joined then it wouldn't be too long before Regis would join. 

And it's hard to avoid talking to someone if they're shouting at you. 

 

In the end they weren't that late for school. They arrive just an hour late. Gladios had taken Iris to school before coming back for him, which he felt less guilty about because Iris right now was his only likeable family member. The other 4 could suck a dick for all he cared. 

He slumped in the car til he got to the school and jumped out trying to get away before they started trying to talk to him.

 

"Noct" Gladios shouted before he could manage that goal. Shit.

"I'll be back around half 3, text me if you need to get picked up earlier. Ignis has his college starting so don't bother messaging him."

 

Noctis nodded, among the door behind him, hearing Ignis shouting about how much of a brat he was. 

 

What a way to start the day.


End file.
